captain_marvel_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kree-Skrull War
The Kree-Skrull War was a conflict between the Kree Empire and the Skrull Empire that expanded to include the combined forces of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Captain Marvel. Background To be added Conflict For centuries, the Kree Empire had waged war across the universe. Among the many enemies they've made were the shapeshifting Skrulls. When the Skrulls refused to submit to Kree rule, the Empire destroyed their homeworld, forcing the survivors to go into hiding in Kree territory. The Kree leaders subsequently released propaganda amongst their citizens that the Skrulls were monsters who infiltrate planets and conquer them.Captain Marvel In 1989, Kree scientist, Mar-Vell, was sent to Earth to create a Light-Speed Engine to end the war. She masqueraded as a human named Wendy Lawson and infiltrated Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. to gain access to the Tesseract, of which she extracted its energy into her Light-Speed Engine. However, Mar-Vell grew sympathetic to the Skrulls after learning of her people's deceptions and resolved to help the Skrulls escape the Kree Empire. Upon learning of her betrayal, the Kree sent Yon-Rogg and Minn-Erva to Earth to terminate her and recover the Light-Speed Engine. Though Mar-Vell was killed, her human companion, Carol Danvers, destroyed the Light-Speed Engine, incidentally causing the Tesseract energy to bond with Danvers, granting her superhuman powers while causing her amnesia. Intrigued, Yon-Rogg decided to take Danvers into the Kree Empire, give her a blood transfusion and renamed her Vers, having assumed that was her name from a broken piece of her dog tag. The Skrull refugees remained aboard Mar-Vell's Laboratory in Earth's orbit, declining to call out for help for fear of the Kree discovering them. In 1995, Vers had joined Starforce, which was dispatched to Torfa to extract Soh-Larr, while the Accusers bombarded the planet. The mission turned into an ambush, in which Vers was captured by Skrull commander Talos, who probed her mind for information on Mar-Vell and her Light-Speed Engine and set a course for Earth. Vers managed to escape, destroying Talos' ship in the process. Only Vers, Talos and three other Skrulls made it off the ship and landed in Los Angeles. While Vers managed to contact Starforce, her arrival attracted the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. Earth soon became involved in the Kree-Skrull War as a Skrull posing Phil Coulson was exposed in front of Agent Nick Fury, who proceeded to ally with Vers. Talos further infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. disguised as Director Keller. Eventually, Talos managed to convince Vers of Kree's lies. Managing to regain her memories thanks to Talos providing her aircraft's black box, Carol Danvers led her allies to Mar-Vell's hidden laboratory in Earth's orbit, where Talos reunited with his family. Meanwhile, Yon-Rogg arrived on Earth and learned of Danvers' betrayal after killing the Skrull Norex disguised as her, and contacted Ronan to bring his fleet to destroy Earth. Starforce managed to capture Mar-Vell's laboratory, along with all its occupants and the Tesseract. But as Danvers was brought before the Supreme Intelligence, she managed to overcome the photon inhibitor dampening her powers, gaining full access to her powers, in which she overpowers Starforce before forcing Ronan's fleet to retreat. She then sent Yon-Rogg back to Hala with a warning for the Supreme Intelligence, declaring her intent to put an end to the Kree-Skrull War. Afterwards, she departed Earth to find a new homeworld for the Skrulls. Aftermath To be added References Category:Events